The Super Saiyan Animorph
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: At the end of Book 54, Rachel reappears and helps them rescue Ax. There is only one thing different. She's a Super-Saiyan.
1. How To Be Brought Back To Life In Three ...

**************I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR DRAGON BALL Z*******************  
  
The Super-Saiyan Animorph  
  
BY:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
How To Be Brought Back To Life In Three Easy Steps\  
  
(Marco)  
  
"Ram the Blade Ship." Jake ordered.  
  
Menderash inputted the instructions into the helm and we started on our suicidal dive. He then began to say that chant. I listened in wondering how Andalites prepared to die. Another Dracon Beam hit the Rachel, killing Jake's two students. Smoke was building up on the bridge and it weighed heavily on my lungs. When I could barely breath, I felt a hand grab my body and suddenly I could breath again. Everyone was rather surprised to find we picked up one extra crew member. It was the warrior princess herself, Rachel. My reaction was like everyone's.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What do you think I'd sit back and let my friends become space dust?" Rachel said.  
  
How did you? Is the Ellimist involved? Tobias asked. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
"Partially, com'n. I feel Ax's spirit nearby." She said walking in a direction.  
  
"Ax's energy?" I said puzzled.  
  
(Rachel)  
  
I know what you must be thinking. How'd I come back to life. I'll tell you later.  
  
(Jake)  
  
I couldn't believe it. Someone I saw get killed was standing there as if she'd never died. She was wearing something that was way different than what she'd normally wear but that didn't matter. She was alive.  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW  
  
Kelbrid fighters swarmed all around us and Menderash began to recite the Andalite Death Chant thing again.  
  
"Menderash, would you shut up?" I heard Marco ask the nothlit Andalite.  
  
Rachel was in front of us and somehow caused the beams to not hit us. She handed me a device.  
  
"Jake, this'll tell you were Ax is. Go. I'll hold off the Kelbrid." She said.  
  
Then, she did something that amazed me more than coming back from the dead. She flew to meet her foe.  
  
Jake? Did she just do what I think she just did? Tobias asked.  
  
"Yah, she flew." I said.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
"Guys, the Kelbrid will be more concerned with me than they will be of you. Go now!" Rachel yelled.  
  
I flew with the rest of the group to where Rachel's scanner read the presence of an Andalite life-form. Naturally, of course, we immediately handed the device to Menderash who was able to use it like second nature. When we got there, I watched the battle Rachel was fighting.  
  
"YAHHHHH!" She yelled hurling energy bolts into three Kelbrid fighters.  
  
The ships were destroyed and the Kelbrid began to send more and more ships. When it seemed like Rachel was tiring, somewhere around the two-hundredth and ninety-ninth wave, she smiled.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to go Super." She said.  
  
She began to yell and suddenly, she was enveloped in energy. Her hair was more golden than before and it was standing up. She turned towards the remaining ships of the current wave.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" She said.  
  
The attack destroyed the remaining wave and took out a good chunk of the city away as well. The next wave began. Faster than I could see, Rachel had used her hands to tear through the hulls of two fighters and had sliced them like hot knives through butter. The Kelbrid were firing randomly, for Rachel easily avoided each attack and returned each attack.  
  
"Here's something a prince shown me." She said rising above the ships.  
  
*******She's about to use Galic Gun. You know, Vegetta's full spread of energy orbs in a forward direction****************************************************************  
  
Rachel unleashed this attack. It involved firing a great many more energy orbs than before and she dealt out the attack with ease. Many ships were destroyed but still, they came in full force. She still looked as confident as ever. This flying warrior turned to the biggest ship in the current wave.  
  
"Here's another that I learned from this big green guy I met." She said.  
  
***Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon***********  
  
She brought her fingers up and energy rings began to pulse. Rachel pointed the fingers towards the lead ship.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" She exclaimed.  
  
The powerful beam of energy blasted through the Kelbrid Destroyer and hit thirteen other buildings. The ship went down and destroyed another section of the city.  
  
"You and your friends shall never leave our planet alive." A Kelbrid voice called out to them.  
  
With an angry look on her face, Rachel began to power up.  
  
"If we are not allowed to leave, I'll destroy the planet." She said. "Just to prove that I can, watch that moon over my shoulder."  
  
I turned to see this moon. It seemed like the Kelbrid had a lot of them. Rachel began to charge up an attack.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" She yelled unleashing the attack.  
  
The blue beam was massive and I saw it strike the moon. I watched as the moon began to break apart. Then, in a massive explosion, the moon hurled chunks of its crust into space and into the atmosphere of this planet as it exploded. She powered up again.  
  
"NOW! THAT WAS JUST A PREVIEW!" Rachel yelled back at the attacking Kelbrid vessels.  
  
"I've freed Aximili. However, unless I can get him to medical facilities, he will die." Menderash said.  
  
Rachel must have heard this and powered up twice more till she had really long gold WordDocument SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1 **************I DON **************I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR DRAGON BALL Z*******************  
  
The Super-Saiyan Animorph  
  
BY:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
How To Be Brought Back To Life In Three Easy Steps  
  
(Marco)  
  
"Ram the Blade Ship." Jake ordered.  
  
Menderash inputted the instructions into the helm and we started on our suicidal dive. He then began to say that chant. I listened in wondering how Andalites prepared to die. Another Dracon Beam hit the Rachel, killing Jake's two students. Smoke was building up on the bridge and it weighed heavily on my lungs. When I could barely breathe, I felt a hand grab my body and suddenly I could breathe again. Everyone was rather surprised to find we picked up one extra crew member. It was the warrior princess herself, Rachel. My reaction was like everyone's.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What do you think I'd sit back and let my friends become space dust?" Rachel said.  
  
How did you? Is the Ellimist involved? Tobias asked. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
"Partially, com'n. I feel Ax's spirit nearby." She said walking in a direction.  
  
"Ax's energy?" I said puzzled.  
  
(Rachel)  
  
I know what you must be thinking. How'd I come back to life. I'll tell you later.  
  
(Jake)  
  
I couldn't believe it. Someone I saw get killed was standing there as if she'd never died. She was wearing something that was way different than what she'd normally wear but that didn't matter. She was alive.  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW TSSSEEEEEWWWWW  
  
Kelbrid fighters swarmed all around us and Menderash began to recite the Andalite Death Chant thing again.  
  
"Menderash, would you shut up?" I heard Marco ask the nothlit Andalite.  
  
Rachel was in front of us and somehow caused the beams to not hit us. She handed me a device.  
  
"Jake, this'll tell you were Ax is. Go. I'll hold off the Kelbrid." She said.  
  
Then, she did something that amazed me more than coming back from the dead. She flew to meet her foe.  
  
Jake? Did she just do what I think she just did? Tobias asked.  
  
"Yah, she flew." I said.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
"Guys, the Kelbrid will be more concerned with me than they will be of you. Go now!" Rachel yelled.  
  
I flew with the rest of the group to where Rachel's scanner read the presence of an Andalite life-form. Naturally, of course, we immediately handed the device to Menderash who was able to use it like second nature. When we got there, I watched the battle Rachel was fighting.  
  
"YAHHHHH!" She yelled hurling energy bolts into three Kelbrid fighters.  
  
The ships were destroyed and the Kelbrid began to send more and more ships. When it seemed like Rachel was tiring, somewhere around the two-hundredth and ninety-ninth wave, she smiled.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to go Super." She said.  
  
She began to yell and suddenly, she was enveloped in energy. Her hair was more golden than before and it was standing up. She turned towards the remaining ships of the current wave.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" She said.  
  
The attack destroyed the remaining wave and took out a good chunk of the city away as well. The next wave began. Faster than I could see, Rachel had used her hands to tear through the hulls of two fighters and had sliced them like hot knives through butter. The Kelbrid were firing randomly, for Rachel easily avoided each attack and returned each attack.  
  
"Here's something a prince shown me." She said rising above the ships.  
  
*******She's about to use Galic Gun. You know, Vegetta's full spread of energy orbs in a forward direction****************************************************************  
  
Rachel unleashed this attack. It involved firing a great many more energy orbs than before and she dealt out the attack with ease. Many ships were destroyed but still, they came in full force. She still looked as confident as ever. This flying warrior turned to the biggest ship in the current wave.  
  
"Here's another that I learned from this big green guy I met." She said.  
  
***Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon***********  
  
She brought her fingers up and energy rings began to pulse. Rachel pointed the fingers towards the lead ship.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" She exclaimed.  
  
The powerful beam of energy blasted through the Kelbrid Destroyer and hit thirteen other buildings. The ship went down and destroyed another section of the city.  
  
"You and your friends shall never leave our planet alive." A Kelbrid voice called out to them.  
  
With an angry look on her face, Rachel began to power up.  
  
"If we are not allowed to leave, I'll destroy the planet." She said. "Just to prove that I can, watch that moon over my shoulder."  
  
I turned to see this moon. It seemed like the Kelbrid had a lot of them. Rachel began to charge up an attack.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" She yelled unleashing the attack.  
  
The blue beam was massive and I saw it strike the moon. I watched as the moon began to break apart. Then, in a massive explosion, the moon hurled chunks of its crust into space and into the atmosphere of this planet as it exploded. She powered up again.  
  
"NOW! THAT WAS JUST A PREVIEW!" Rachel yelled back at the attacking Kelbrid vessels.  
  
"I've freed Aximili. However, unless I can get him to medical facilities, he will die." Menderash said.  
  
Rachel must have heard this and powered up twice more till she had really long golden hair. She appeared in the building we were in.  
  
"Everyone, keep in contact. I'm going to try to use Instant Transmission to get out of here." She said.  
  
I perched on her shoulder and we were all transported to a palace-type place. I looked to see a short green alien with big ears come over to us.  
  
"Dende, heal Ax." Rachel said.  
  
Dende walked over to Ax and put his hands on him. Waves of energy began to repair the scar tissue from the implants and before we could comment on it, Ax's eyes opened up.  
  
Why am I on the ground? He asked.  
  
"Ax!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
Prince Jake? Marco? Tobias? Ax said questioning what he was seeing. RACHEL!!  
  
The Andalite War-Prince got to his feet quite surprised.  
  
"Perhaps I should explain." Rachel said powering down. "You see, I was speaking with the Ellimist..."  
  
(Flashback: Rachel)  
  
"I understand." I said.  
  
"That is good to know, child." The Ellimist said mournfully.  
  
The Ellimist turned to see Crayak and entered the area that we were occupying at the moment. The Drode was with him.  
  
"Ellimist, Ellimist, Ellimist, why so glum? We can still use her in another game." Crayak said.  
  
"What are you talking about, Crayak?" The Ellimist asked.  
  
"Actually, it was the Drode's idea. He'd been watching one too many Earth cartoons and got into his head about sending the Animorphs there for a game. You remember Ellimist. We exist in all of the universes at the same time. It should be a very simple matter of sending her there." Crayak said.  
  
"It's simple. We send Rachel, alive again of course, to another universe. It will be another Earth under the threat of Yeerk Invasion. We'll send only her." The Drode said. "Her reward for being the winner will be that we'll bring her back to her original universe with any powers that she might have gained in the previous one. If she loses, she'll be confined to that universe forever."  
  
The Ellimist's wise face turned to mine.  
  
"It is your decision, child. Accept to being a pawn in yet another game and possibly be brought back to life in this universe or decline the offer and fade out into oblivion like so many others who have came before you." The Ellimist said. "The choice is yours."  
  
Of course, the answer was obvious. I accepted the role of being a pawn and found myself here. However, I didn't realize that Yeerk Blade Ships would be baring down onto the Look Out when I arrived. The Dracon Beams fired and the heat from the beam hit me in full force. I passed out on the tiled ground.  
  
(Dende)  
  
"Now, I'll tell what happened next." I said.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mr. Popo, we have to get to her." I said.  
  
"Right, Dende. I'll try to get there while the others are keeping these aliens busy." Mr. Popo said to me.  
  
Goku, Vegetta, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Goten, Videl, Tien, Chow-tzu, Krillin, 18, and Yamcha were defending the Look Out from these blade-like ships. There were too many of them.  
  
"FU...SION...HAAAA!!!" Goten and Trunks fused into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.  
  
"Now, let's finish them." Gotenks said.  
  
Gotenks began to make the Super Ghosts. When thirty Ghosts had been formed, Gotenks smiled.  
  
"ATTACK!" He yelled.  
  
The Super Ghosts each chose a target and collided with it. Explosions ripped through the ships and Gotenks laughed.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gotenks laughed. "Nothing can withstand the Super Ghosts."  
  
Then, more blade and bug ships appeared to fill in the space.  
  
"Looks like somebody has a pretty big budget." Gotenks said upon seeing this. "Well, the more, the merrier!"  
  
"Dende, here she is." Mr. Popo said.  
  
I could tell by the way she looked that she needed blood. From the way her energy felt, she'd need about five pints. My healing powers could keep her alive but not indefinitely. When the battle was over, the warriors flew over to me. I was busy with keeping her alive while Mr. Popo filled them in. When he returned, he was carrying pints of blood.  
  
"Goku was the first to give. Then, Vegetta gave blood. Then, their boys decided to help out." He told me.  
  
I transferred the red liquid into her and applied my healing powers to her to make her body accept the alien blood. Little did I know of the consequences. When we left her in a bedroom to rest, Piccolo told us what would happen.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'LL BE STRONGER THAN US?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled.  
  
"When you transfer blood from one species to another and use the same healing abilities that Dende has, the transferred blood causes the species that has it to gain the energy of the other. Which means, the five of you just created another Super-Saiyan whose stronger than the five of you combined." Piccolo said. "You're going to have to train her. You know that."  
  
Bulma took a sample of Rachel's new blood and ran a DNA scan.  
  
"It would appear that the DNA's from our resident Super-Saiyans created a third strand of DNA. Strange thing is that its completely healthy and that removing it would kill her." She said. "Also, I've found encapsulated in her blood animal DNA. She has more species than I can count in her blood."  
  
"Does that mean she can turn into animals?" Goten asked.  
  
"Maybe." She said.  
  
  
  
"On the next episode of Dragonball Z, Rachel introduces herself to the Z fighters and is told what happened to her. They begin her training to find out that, like Cell, the moves that Goku, Vegetta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were etched into their DNA and now Rachel has them. What will the Z Fighters do when they learn of why she's here? Next time, on Dragonball Z!"  
  
Training Day 


	2. Training Day

*************I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR DRAGONBALL Z********************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Training Day  
  
(Rachel)  
  
I woke up to Goten's snoring. I had thought Marco was bad but gees, this kid made it seem like I was in an earthquake. He noticed me and ran off, leaving me to wonder around my new surroundings. It was magnificent. It seemed like something someone would see in Asia or the Middle East. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and that's when I did something I never did before. My body, reacting as if on instinct, jumped into the air and landed a kick on the right side of a black haired girl's head. She recovered quickly and missed a punch to my left side. Then, I did something that scared the living hell out of me. I flew into the air and the girl followed. We fought in ways I hadn't known possible. Both of us landed hits on the other. My next attack was halted, however.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" A green guy I now know as Piccolo attacked to separate us.  
  
My body, again, reacted on instinct. I charged up an attack.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" I attacked.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?!" He exclaimed getting out of the way of the blast.  
  
(Goten)  
  
I woke up to a big explosion and Trunks running into my room.  
  
"Hey! Goten! Wake up! That girl's gone nuts!" Trunks exclaimed. "She's fighting Videl at the moment and our dads and Gohan are joining in the battle. We got to help them."  
  
"Right." I said.  
  
We flew up to the surface of the Look Out to find a fierce battle was going on. Dad was already at Super Saiyan 3. Gohan and Vegetta were at Super Saiyan 2 and Rachel wasn't even a Super Saiyan yet and she didn't seem to be tiring. Piccolo walked over to us.  
  
"Boys, you two better fuse. That's probably the only way we can defeat her." He said.  
  
"Right." We said in unison.  
  
We began to perform the Fusion Dance.  
  
"Fu...sion...HAA!" We yelled.  
  
(Goku)  
  
I couldn't believe how strong she was. She was faster and stronger than I was and she wasn't even a Super Saiyan yet.  
  
"Kaccorot, can she become a Super Saiyan?" Vegetta asked me.  
  
"She should be able to. Remember what Piccolo said. She has our experience, our abilities, our power, and our strength. One thing is for sure, we don't want her to become a Super Saiyan." I told him.  
  
As if I was predicting the future, Rachel made her transformation to Super Saiyan 1. If I had thought we were screwed before, I was wrong. Quickly, she threw Vegetta and Gohan to the Earth, causing rather big craters to be formed.  
  
"Say hello to the Super Ghosts." Gotenks said as he began to dispense them out.  
  
Then, Rachel began to copy the move and soon, there were over two hundred Super Ghost Rachels and only twelve Super Ghost Gotenks. As Rachel ordered her Super Ghosts to attack, Gotenks was horrified. He quickly tried to evade all of the Kamikaze Ghosts and sent out more Ghost Gotenks to cancel the others out. Rachel appeared in front of Gotenks and swiftly, kicked the fused Saiyan through the Look Out. Gotenks defused, leaving me to fight her alone. Needless to say, I found myself hitting the tile of the Look Out. She flew down and passed out. Rachel collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Maybe we should try a different approach." Piccolo said.  
  
"Next time on Dragonball Z, a monster that seems to be the combined forms of both Cell and Majin Buu begins to attack. Goku is informed by the Supreme Kai that in order to defeat this new evil, Rachel and Videl must fuse. Next time, on DRAGONBALL Z!"  
  
Rise, Radel! 


	3. Rise, Radel!

*****I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANIMORPHS*********************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rise, Radel!  
  
(Supreme Kai-FUSED)  
  
I was watching Earth around this time and saw a strange creature appear there. It resembled Majin Buu but it seemed different. Then, I recognized the other creature that was part of him. It was the android that had killed Goku, Cell.  
  
"Goku, somehow Buu and Cell have fused and are now on Earth." I said to the Saiyan Warrior.  
  
"Okay." Goku said.  
  
(Yamcha)  
  
"Guys, Buu and Cell are back. They've fused bodies and are now destroying the Earth." Goku said.  
  
We spent a couple of hours teaching Videl the fusion dance. It was kinda pointless to teach Rachel it because she learned it from our DNA. Once she knew the dance, we started.  
  
"Fu...sion...HAA!" Vegetta and I fused.  
  
"Fu...sion...HAA!" Goten and Trunks fused.  
  
"Fu...sion...HAA!" Videl and Rachel fused.  
  
"Vegito."  
  
"Gotenks."  
  
The dome of energy that encapsulated Videl's and Rachel's fusion was still expanding. We backed up and went inside the Look Out to see a beautiful warrior. She had Rachel's height and her hair with black streaks. Her face was a mixture of Videl and Rachel and that body...most men would die for the privilege of wrapping an arm around her and knowing she was your love. Her stance was that of someone always on guard. The stance of a true warrior. She looked at us.  
  
"Now, let's go kick some tail." She said flying off.  
  
Obviously, we flew after her. Most of us were curious about what we should call this girl. Thoughts of Vachel, Racel, Vichel, and Vidhel ran through my head. Luckily, it seemed like Piccolo would be the one asking the questions. "So, what's your name?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Radel, now quit yapping!" She yelled.  
  
(Radel)  
  
I didn't see why these guys was following me. I knew I could handle whatever it was that was attacking the Earth. I've done this before. One half of me fought hard against an alien race called the Yeerks and was killed in battle. How she came here was a game for two very powerful beings. The battlefield became clearer as I saw my opponent. He looked like Cell and Super Buu. So, I called him what Rachel would.  
  
"Hey! Buucellini!" I said delivering a powerful kick to his chin.  
  
Buucellini quickly healed and evaded my next attack. We fought as the others arrived. It was frustrating how this monster was evading my attacks. I powered up.  
  
"Buucellini, time to call me Super Radel!" I yelled becoming a Super Saiyan.  
  
We fought longer and every time I felt weakened, I powered up to the next level of Super Saiyan. As SS3 Radel, I began to feel weakened again. I knew that I was the best hope of defeating this and I was losing. I knew what I had to do. I began to perform Self-Destruct. With one hand, I grabbed the monster. With the other, I began to focus on a spot far enough away from the Earth that I could get to.  
  
"What's she doing?!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"She's deciding her own fate." Piccolo said.  
  
"Radel, don't do it!" Gohan yelled.  
  
I began to cry. Half of me loved Gohan and half barely knew who he was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan! But this is something I've got to do!" I yelled.  
  
That was the last thing I said. For I had found the spot in the universe and instant-transmitted there. I destroyed myself in a giant explosion.  
  
"Next time on Dragonball Z, the Z warriors mourn the loss of Radel, the combined form of Rachel and Videl. Hercule comes to the Look-Out and finds out the terrible news." The announcer says.  
  
"My little girl's gone..." He said in disbelief.  
  
"The Z warriors confirm the dreaded news. Later, they hear about strange creatures which are taking over people's minds. This can only be the work of the Yeerks. Now without Rachel's knowledge of the Yeerk threat, will the Z warriors be able to defeat them? All this and more on the next episode of Dragonball Z!"  
  
Vegetta Vs. The Kandrona 


	4. Vegetta Vs The Kandrona

******** I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANIMORPHS OR HARRY POTTER*************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vegetta Vs. The Kandrona  
  
(Marco)  
  
"Then, what happened?" I asked impatiently about the story.  
  
Vegetta walked over to the group. He had his arms crossed.  
  
"Perhaps it would be better, if I told what happened next on Earth." Vegetta said.  
  
Goku laughed. "Vegetta! You can't tell a good story!"  
  
Trunks and Goten began to laugh as well.  
  
"Dad, you can't even read a book to me well." Trunks says pulling out a copy of Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire in order to imitate his father. "And Harry went with his friends...what kind of garbage is this? Where's the action? Dumbledore, what kind of name is that? Voldemort, please. I could kick Voldemort's wizard butt!"  
  
"Be quiet." Vegetta said.  
  
"Go ahead, Vegetta. Tell the story." Dende said.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
(Vegetta)  
  
I couldn't get to sleep that night. Radel's Self-Destruct had created a pseudo-star in the night sky which was as bright as day. I don't think anyone slept except for Kaccorot and his children. My son walked over to me weary.  
  
"It didn't stop shining yet, did it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, I can't believe the power that went into that explosion. If that is our combined power, then it was amazing." I said to him.  
  
Trunks had fell asleep listening to my words. I could feel something powerful begin to activate and I didn't know what it was.  
  
(Videl)  
  
Goku began to laugh and he seemed to be uncontrollable in these bursts. Vegetta didn't seem to happy about this and gave him a blast in the chest. The two of them began to go Super-Saiyan and fight each other.  
  
"While Goku is now trying to teach Vegetta a sense of humor, I'll tell you some more of what happened." Piccolo said.  
  
(Piccolo)  
  
Flashback  
  
Vegetta was perched on the edge of the Look-Out in search of something. When I got closer, I began to feel it too. Vegetta turned towards me and said, "So, you feel it too."  
  
I nodded as Dende ran out to us. He seemed to be out of breath.  
  
"It's...not...living...energy." Dende said gasping for air.  
  
"What?!" Vegetta exclaimed. Not even Cell had that kind of power."  
  
"Didn't Rachel say something about a Kandrona ray or something?" I asked.  
  
"She did and I think this is some kind of generator." Dende replied.  
  
"Let's wake everyone up." Vegetta suggested. "Now, we take the fight to them."  
  
I woke up Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, and Chi-Chi. None of us could get Goku up for anything.  
  
"Step aside, warriors, let someone who knew Goku the longest handle this." Bulma said then, cupping her hands around her mouth. "HEY! GOKU! BREAKFAST!"  
  
Instantly, Goku arose from his bed searching for his breakfast. We laughed and awoke everyone else in the Look-Out. Explaining the plan, we ate and then went off towards the strange energy. What we found was a Yeerk base that seemed to be expecting us.  
  
"IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled. "Special Beam Cannon!"  
  
We fought and fought for hours. We were being beaten back when Vegetta got really angry. He flew through the Yeerk squadrons taking out Bug Fighter after Bug Fighter until he reached the Kandrona. Flying above it, a spiked energy orb appeared in his right hand. Raising the hand above his head, he smiled.  
  
"STELLAR BURST!" He yelled releasing the spiked orb.  
  
The orb drove itself through the Kandrona before detonating. We got out of there in time when the Yeerk base and about five miles of the surrounding desert was destroyed in that violent explosion.  
  
"Vegetta!" I yelled. "Where'd you learn that attack?"  
  
"I just made it up." He answered me.  
  
(Dende)  
  
"I had to tell Hercule that Videl had died again. He didn't take it well." I said.  
"Next time on Dragonball Z, we fast-forward to the present. Rachel goes back to her reality to bring Cassie to the Look-Out to reunite all of the Animorphs. Before Rachel can find her, Buucellini arrives and she finds out who is controlling him."  
  
"Hello, Animorph. I think you should remember me. I am the one you know as Visser One." Visser One said.  
  
"Who will win this epic fight? Next time, on Dragonball Z!"  
  
Old Adversaries, New Enemies 


	5. Old Adversaries, New Enemies

***I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR DRAGONBALL Z******************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Old Adversaries, New Enemies  
  
(Rachel)  
  
"Well, that's enough of the story for now. I know. Cassie should be here." I said powering up to Super Saiyan 3. "I'll just swing over there and get her."  
  
Ax was in his human morph, stuffing his face full of food.  
  
"Take your time." Ax said. "Could I get a couple more egg rolls and if it is all possible, a Cinnabon?"  
  
I instant-transmitted while laughing. I appeared over the Hork-Bajir colony and was rather surprised to find only Toby there. She seemed about as surprised as I was. That was understandable, seeing as how I've been dead for a few years. I flew down to see her.  
  
"Would the human term, angel, apply here?" Toby asked me.  
  
"Well, I've seen the puffy white clouds but I am no angel. You should know that, Toby." Rachel said. "Do you know where Cassie is?"  
  
"She goes to Yosemite. But she came back here to help me pick up some things and she should be in the town." Toby replied. "We lived there for a while. Ever since your death actually."  
  
I flew up into the air and waved goodbye. I flew towards the closest town to see a rather peculiar osprey perched in a tree. Instant-transmitting myself right by it startled the pseudo-hawk.  
  
AH! Cassie yelled.  
  
"Well, hello to you too. Is that anyway to greet your best friend?" I asked her.  
  
Rachel! Cassie exclaimed. How is this possible?  
  
"Let's just say that the Drode watches one too many cartoons." I said beginning to laugh.  
  
We both began to laugh until an energy orb knocked me through a local Starbucks, a block away. I crashed into the cappuccino machine and had destroyed anyone's chance of having an espresso. A figure appeared outside the Starbucks that I was sure had to be dead. Buucellini was laughing outside the coffee shop. I went Super-Saiyan 3 and began to fight this resurrected monster. About an hour and a half into the fight, Buucellini looked at me with a familiar look in his eyes.  
  
"You fight well, Animorph." Buucellini said.  
  
"How did you know that?!" I asked throwing another energy orb in his direction.  
  
Buucellini dodged the attack. "I know because I am Visser One." Buucellini said.  
  
"You can't be. Buucellini is too powerful for you to infest on your own. You had help." I said.  
  
"Quite correct. You see, Crayak didn't like how easily you beat that game of his. Now, it's payback time." Visser One said heaving an energy orb at Cassie's direction.  
  
I knew that I couldn't get to Cassie in time to block the shot away from her. I knew that even if I did, the blast might kill us both. So, I reached out a hand and without touching her, I instant-transmitted Cassie to the Look-Out. Staring at Visser One, I smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" He asked.  
  
"I just called for backup." I replied. "Ka-mae-ha-mae-ha!"  
  
(Cassie)  
  
Basically, I had no clue what in the heck was going on. My day started out normally. I went with Toby to get a few things from the old Hork-Bajir colony and it seemed normal enough. Considering one of your best friends is an eight-foot Salad Shooter. I morphed into an osprey because I wanted to let go for a while. At my perch, I saw a couple of Andalites in morph gorging on Cinnabons. Rachel did whatever she did and of course I was surprised. She was dead and now alive as she was. Then she gets into a fight with this big pink guy who also flies and come to find out, it's Visser One. I found myself flying into the face of a big green guy. He wasn't to happy with it.  
  
"STUPID BIRD! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled brushing me aside.  
  
His slight brush sent me into a tree. My osprey body was in serious danger of dying. I demorphed and was surprised to see the rest of the Animorphs were in the air, doing martial arts stuff, and firing energy. Ax was naturally the first one to notice me. He was in the air using his tail to fire energy balls at two boys, whom I'm glad to say, were having a tough time not getting hit. One of his stalk eyes went towards the ground to see me in my morphing suit.  
  
Prince Jake, it seems that Cassie has arrived. Ax said.  
  
Everyone flew down and Piccolo, as I now know him as, apologized for the brushing away. I was filled in on all the specifics on what happened then I told them what has happened in our reality. It would be a fair assumption that none of the Animorphs were happy.  
  
"WHAT?!" Marco exclaimed. "Visser One has Buucellini as a host. This is terrific. Yeerk Hitler in control of a weapon of mass destruction. If he decided to go up against the Andalite Fleet, they'd be sunk."  
  
Yes, they would. We must get back to our reality and help Rachel beat Visser One. Ax said turning towards the Z Fighters. Will you help us?  
  
Everyone took everyone else's hands except for Tobias who perched himself on Piccolo's shoulder.  
  
"Now think Rachel." Goku said.  
  
A few seconds later, we were on the ground watching Rachel with rather long golden hair fight Visser One. Goku, Vegetta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten each went Super-Saiyan. I watched Trunks and Goten fuse which almost freaked me out. The Z fighters went off to help Rachel but soon, everyone one was easily defeated. The Z fighters were prone on the ground in pain. I saw Jake look at Marco.  
  
"What have we got to lose?" Marco asked rhetorically.  
  
"We might as well try." Jake said.  
  
They both powered up to their highest levels and I knew they were going to do that fusion dance.  
  
"FU-SION-HAA!" They yelled in rhythm.  
  
Jake and Marco fused and I saw someone who was rather attractive. More so than Jake and Marco had been. He had Jake's height, Marco's skin color, the hair was a mix, and on his face was a smile that was unmistakably Marco. Faster than my eye could follow, this new form of Jake and Marco went into the air and delivered a kick into Visser One's chin. Rubbing the wound, Visser One stared at him.  
  
"And who might you be?" Visser One asked.  
  
"The name's Jarco. And I'm here to kill you." Jarco said charging up for an attack.  
  
Visser One divided himself somehow into two equally powerful forms both controlled by himself. Ax flew into the air and cut off the head of the duplicate. The head reformed and with a hard whack, Ax was planted into the ground. Ax got out as the duplicate threw an energy orb at him. The energy orb missed and found its way to Tobias. Tobias didn't have enough time to escape as the energy orb claimed him. Ax's face shined with pure hatred.  
  
TOBIAS! He yelled turning to the duplicate. Everyone watched as Ax began to power-up. We watched as his muscles got bigger. Then, his fur began to shift from blue to red. Suddenly, with a violent explosion, we saw something that we though we'd never see.  
  
"Wow." Jarco said. "A red Andalite."  
  
If Marco had thought the Clydesdale-ish Andalite seemed strong, how Ax looked like now would have made that Andalite look like a Shetland Pony. His tail blade was twice as long and he seemed dangerous.  
  
Now, it's time to pay for what you've done. Ax said.  
  
"Next time on Dragonball Z, the new Super-Andalite Ax and Jarco, Jake and Marco's fused form, give it their all to defeat this monster. However, with Visser One's intelligence and Buucellini's power, the two warriors are no match for the monster. When Visser One fires an energy blast and destroys Cassie, Rachel gets angry. All this and more on the next episode of Dragonball Z!"  
  
Sayian Goddess! 


End file.
